


Second Chance

by Kurokaito



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M, Human Experimentation, Romance, Secret Identity, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21806149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurokaito/pseuds/Kurokaito
Summary: Life was harsh and unforgiving. Your brother however created a light for you. Together you escaped the research facility and after months of traveling you end up in Amity Park. Starting a whole new life of freedom. There you make your first friends, encounter ghosts and meet another half ghost besides your brother and you.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

“You are going to get late for school you know” a dark voice rumbled through the house. A groan escaped a pair of beautiful lips before the girl sat up and rubbed her eyes sheepish.

“Remind me again, why do I go to a human school, Luciel?” the girl turned to see smoke rise up and revealing a tall, slightly muscled man. His eyes were shining green and his hair a pearly white, he was in a black suit with just a number in white on the upper left side of his chest. “Because, my dear sister, you need an education to properly function in life” he sighed.

“And why don’t you go then?” she questioned as she jumped off the bed and stretched.

“Because someone needs to provide for your life, and I am too old to learn things I already know” he sighed and opened the closet. The girl shrugged and walked over. Without any shame she stripped to her underwear. Her brother didn’t bother reacting on it either. They had seen each other naked plenty of times, in the lab their experiments happened when they were stripped down so the researchers could properly observe.

She put on a white shirt which hugged her perfect figure and a pair of tight jeans. Her brother appeared behind her and fixed her bed hair into a ponytail, leaving only her spiky bangs out of it. “After breakfast get your stuff, I am off” Luciel stated as he stood ready to fly off.

The girl smiled and waved, “have a good day brother” she smiled.

“You too (y/n)” he smiled before he turned intangible and left the room.

It was the first day of school in like, ever. You went downstairs and did as your brother had told you to do. Eating the odd looking, but kind of good tasting breakfast your brother made. Afterwards you cleaned the dishes and grabbed your schoolbag and left for school. As you left the house you noticed a few houses away there was a strange metal thing on the top of a building. “Strange tastes people have. Or maybe I’m just not by society culture” you muttered to yourself. It felt odd, being able to go to school, to do what you wanted.

It had been a month since you escaped the lab of some shady research organisation, which wasn’t linked to the government. In that organisation you and your brother were test subjects, other subjects were there as well but 99% of then didn’t survive the first project. Turning a human into a half ghost. It was pure luck of genes that you and your brother survived. At the age of 3 you were half ghost and now you were 14 and pretty used to being one. In the facility your powers were trained and tested, you were dissected and sewn back up. You and your brother still have the scars to remember it all by.

The streets were quiet so early in the morning. Now and then you saw a bird fly around. It took a long time walking but you didn’t mind, you liked the fresh air and the freedom. Outside was much better than the white cells. You looked around and slowly the city, Amity Park, came to life. When you arrived at the school you were in luck, being 5 minutes early gave you the time to find the principal.

You softly knocked on the door and with a short answer of “it’s open” you came inside. You looked slightly nervous around. It was a small office with a red carpeted floor. There were licenses and a few paintings hanging on the wall. In front of you was a wooden desk, behind it sat a woman with red painted lips and neat clothes. “Hello.. I’m the new student. (y/n), (y/n) Knight” you said hesitant at the stern look the woman was giving you. Soon that melted and a smile appeared, a business smile, but a smile nonetheless.

“Ah Miss Knight, pleasure meeting you. I am principal Ishiyama” she said before she looked through her files and handed out a schedule and a map of the building. “Will you be alright with just the schedule and the map or would you like to have a guide?” she questioned friendly.

“A guide would be nice” you smiled slowly. It was uncomfortable when people who hid things, especially adults.

“Alright, just a moment” she smiled and turned to the intercom on the right corner of her desk. She pushed the button and looked at a list, which was probably a list of students. “Daniel Fenton, please report to the principal office. I repeat, Daniel Fenton to the principal office” she let the button go and put her hands over each other, patiently waiting while the awkward feeling filled you.

Just 2 minutes after the bell rung for the first class to start there was a knock on the door. The principal answered with the same short answer. A raven haired boy opened the door. Your eyes followed him as he walked forward. “You wanted to see me?” he questioned just as uncertain as you had felt stepping into the office.

“Yes, Mister Fenton, this is (Y/n) Knight, she is a new student and you will be her guide” she stated. You could see the boy wanting to protest but was shut up at the chilling aura coming off of the authoritive principal. Instead the boy turned to you and held out his hand. “Hi, I’m Danny Fenton” he gave a smile and you took his hand. He didn’t seem that bad, at least not as bad as the humans your brother had prescribed. “I’m (y/n) Knight” you looked down on your schedule and let Danny’s hand go.

“Your schedules match so, miss Knight just keep mister Fenton in vision and you will be just fine” the principal smiled. You nodded and stood up. “Thank you” you gave a small nod before walking out, following after Danny. “First is biology right?” you questioned, just to be sure his schedule really matched.

“Yeah. So (y/n) where are you from?” he questioned curiously as he fell in pace next to you. The bell had already rung a while ago, but since Danny showed no haste to arrive in class, you didn’t either. “(Hometown)” you said, hoping he didn’t know much about it since you didn’t either. It was just part of the story your brother and you had put together to avoid suspicion.

“(Hometown)? Why did you move to Amity park then?” he questioned.

You shrugged, “my brother found a neat job here” you answered casually. A feeling of relieve filled you as you saw that Danny bought your story, meaning that everyone else probably would as well.   
  


Danny halted in front of a door with 406B written on it and silently entered. You followed just as silent and took a short moment to look around. Within that short moment the teacher stopped and smiled. “Class, today we have a new student joining us. Miss (y/n) Knight” the teacher turned to you. The first thing that stood out was his beer belly or pregnant belly, something like that. “Miss Knight, welcome to Casper high. You may call me Mister Lancer” he said with that teacher like wannabe sweetness.

You humoured him with a forced smile, “thank you”. Smiling oddly natural, Lancer turned back to the class, “just take any seat you like”.

You looked around and found that Danny was seated next to a typical nerd, behind them sat a goth on her own, next to that empty seat there was another before the most typical character came into view. The jock. Lucien had explained that there are a lot of stereotypes and you should take his explanation with a grain of salt, but jocks were most of the time bullies and belonged to the upper ring of the social pyramid.

You walked soundlessly between the desks, your back straight and head held high. There was nothing to be afraid off. The men in coats did not follow you and they weren’t here. You were a free woma-

You were pulled, literally pulled out of your thoughts as the jock pulled you into the seat next to him. “Hi, my name is Dash, as in dashingly handsome” he said and held out a hand. You wanted to frown but restrained from doing so and shook his hand. “(y/n)” you said shortly shifting your attention from him to the teacher.

As the lesson proceeded it was quite obvious that what your brother said this morning wasn’t lied. The told information was already imprinted in your mind thanks to the Lab-coat people. So instead of listening you began to look around. It was clear that there was a prominent pyramid in this class. You had the jocks, the popular girls, the less popular girls and boys and the geeks. The only thing that got off the chart was the group that seemed to surround Danny. The geek would belong to the nerds, Danny would belong to the normal category, though he was more your type than Dash the dashing idiot and the goth was just, well a category of the weirdness. In every class you had odd ones out. You would consider yourself enough above average to hang with the dolls, yet your personality was the odd one out and don’t even start on your past.

The bell rung signalling the end of the class. Ignoring Dash’s open mouth you walked over to Danny with your stuff. “Where to next?” you questioned with a small smile, which was genuine.

“Chemistry, math and after that we have a break” Danny answered as he grabbed his stuff. As soon as he stood up straight he was roughly pulled by his shoulder. “Hey Fantonio, why are you talking to someone like her? She is way out of your league!” the blonde jock sneered and let go after a push, making Danny fall into the table behind him.

“The principal asked me to show her around Dash” Danny groaned. Dash frowned and looked at you. You frowned upon him and helped Danny up.

“That, and I dislike muscle heads” you added venomously sweet. Dash looked taken aback from your response. Making quick use of that shock you pulled Danny out of the classroom, after which you returned the lead to him. He chuckled and looked at you. “That face was priceless” he laughed.

A smile tugged at the corners of your mouth, “It looked as if someone stole his meat on meat Tuesday” you chuckled together with the raven haired boy. You both entered the next class of chemistry with a lot of new faces. The two friends of Danny weren’t present. It was nice to sit next to someone who didn’t ogle you as if you were the first price at some tournament.

Math was together with the goth and the nerd. Danny introduced them as Sam and Tucker, after which Tucker licked his index finger and thumb, straightened his eyebrows and leaned on your desk. “Hi, Tucker, Tucker Folie, at your service” he gave a smirk that send shudders down your spine and not the good shudders.

’A little joke wouldn’t hurt anyone’ you thought to yourself as your hand on the table created a glow so dim that it wasn’t visible. The desk underneath Tucker’s elbow disappeared making him slip and faceplant on your desk with a loud groan. The teacher threw a chalk, “silence Folie! No flirting in my class!” The whole class snickered in response, including you, Danny and Sam.

“Don’t mind him, he flirts with everything that has boobs” Sam whispered quietly to you. You chuckled at the remark.

“Let’s put some boobs on mister Lancer and test it out” you whispered back making Sam and Danny both laugh as soft as they could while Tucker sulked offended.

“Silence!” the teacher snapped silencing us all, only to hold back another burst of laughter.

At the lunchbreak you successfully avoided Dash and was able to sit with the gang. They went to the cafeteria and got their meals from the lunch lady, returning shortly after. Danny took a seat opposite of you, Sam next to you and Tucker next to Danny. “Don’t you have any lunch?” Sam questioned looking at you.

“My brother made me some” you chuckled and got a lunch box on the table, which you had taken straight from the locker as you passed it earlier. You opened it, smiling at the weird substance your brother called food. Sam, Tucker and Danny looked at it with disgust, confusion then turned to you with sympathy. “Guys, it isn’t as bad as it looks. My brother just isn’t used to cooking….. or making stuff in general” you chuckled at the memory from a week back that he tried to make a closet, which stood. For ten seconds, then it collapsed and you had to construct all the furniture that had a manual. Using the fork in an apart container in the lunchbox, you began to eat the red goe-ish substance. A smile appeared as it tasted like strawberries, milk and rice. “I have no idea how my brother fixed it but it tastes pretty good” you smiled.

“Can I try?” Danny asked questioning the weird food. Tucker gasped dramatically as Sam sniffed it. “Is it vegetarian?” she questioned.

I nodded, “I don’t think there is any meat in here” you said. She scrunched up her nose anyway and didn’t question more. You wrapped a bite on the fork and held it before Danny. He didn’t seem to get the hint, so you sighed “open your mouth weirdo” you smirked making Danny blush at the realisation he was being fed and opened his mouth. You plunged the food inside and retreated the fork, giving Danny no chance to rethink his decision.

His face was priceless as it went from disgust to a, ‘wait. What? It’s not actually that bad, but it should be bad’ face. You chuckled and continued eating with the same fork.

Tucker looked expectantly at Danny, “And?!”

Danny shrugged, “It’s like strawberries with rice. Not that bad” he shrugged.

Tucker made a face of disgust and held his bread up. “This, this is good, this is the prime source of nourishment. Meat!” he said as if he was worshipping the bread with the sausage on it. Sam rolled her eyes. This is how the first discussion you have ever seen began. Meat or no meat, that was the question.

It wasn’t that interesting to be honest. You returned to your lunch, only to catch sight of a shadow looming over you. Looking up, you felt the need to roundhouse kick Dash but you held back. “(y/n) what are you doing with these losers? There is a spot free at our table” he grunted motioning towards a table of Barbie dolls and jocks.

You sighed and closed your lunch box before you stood up and turned to a smug looking Dash. “I see, well, great you have a spot. Go invite someone who isn’t above your IQ” you stated mercilessly. Dash took a moment to take the insult and process it, his face slowly turning into a scowl.

“Ya making a big mistake Knight” he said before he walked around the table behind Danny and Tucker and pushed their heads down into their meals. “Later losers, and Knight” he laughed as he walked off. You sighed and sat down looking apologetic to Danny and Tucker. “Don’t say sorry for that prick” Sam said as she saw my look. You couldn’t help but feel responsible, but Danny and Tucker laughed it off. “Don’t worry (y/n) this happens even if there isn’t a pretty girl to fight for” Danny chuckled. You smiled and opened your lunchbox to eat. A warm feeling spreading inside your body when Danny had called you pretty.

“Thanks, but if it happens so often, why don’t you do something about it?” I questioned curiously as I put another bite of goo into my mouth. Danny shrugged, “he isn’t worth it”.

That got you thinking while the others chatted about random stuff. Was it right to attack someone who was attacking you? Would it make you just as bad or would it make you better because you got them to shut their traps? When you finished your meal you excused yourself formally making them all frown but soon after laugh. You chuckled with them before returning to your locker and putting the empty box inside.

It was thoughtful of Luciel to put lunch in the locker. That way you didn’t have to eat nothing, since you didn’t have any money on you. It was something to get used to, having something always on you.

As you closed the locker, you were met with Danny’s face. “Ready for History?” he questioned. You rolled your eyes, “are cows ready to fly?” you said as if it could become true making Danny laugh. You walked with him to the classroom. Only 3 lessons left.

When the bell signalled the end of the day, almost everyone dashed out of the classroom. You chuckled at the sight which made you think of a herd of animals trying to fit through an opening that would hide them from the predator called school. “Hi, up for nasty burger?” Danny and the other two walked up to you as you grabbed your book.

“Nasty? Burger?” you questioned confused.

“Oh no… SHE DOESN’T KNOW. Now we have to go!” Tucker said dramatically shaking Danny. You chuckled at the silliness, “sure, just let me put away my things” you spoke walking out of the classroom. “See you in a bit” the three said in unison making you chuckle once again, making your way to the locker.

Suddenly a cold breath left your mouth making your body tense up. Your eyes scanning the surrounding but finding nothing. You turned to the locker and slowly opened it. “Boo” there was the head of your brother in the locker with a smirk on his face. You growled and smacked the books inside which passed right through him. “I thought something else was here” you hissed.

Luciel shrugged and stepped out of the lockers and stood beside you, standing two heads taller. “I was wondering how your first day went” he questioned as you picked up your bag and closed the locker. A small smile appeared and you turned towards Luciel, “good actually. I think I found friends” the smile widened at the idea that you made other contact than just your brother, and the fact that they wouldn’t die in random experiments.

A soft smile appeared on Luciel’s face and he ruffled your hair. “great to hear, just tell me beforehand when you bring them home. I will greet them.. as a human of course” he smiled sheepishly. You gave a big smile and nodded, “Ehm.. Can I get some money? We are going to something called the nasty burger and I think you need to pay for things there. Whatever they sell” you said uncertain. Your brother was most lovable, loyal and trusted person that you knew, so asking for money was no big deal. Yet it felt unsettling to ask for something you can’t return.

Luciel smiled and handed you a small (f/c) wallet. “This is your allowance for this week, groceries not included” he gave a wink before he disappeared from sight. You smiled and said a thank you to thin air before you went to the entrance to meet the others. They lead through the streets until a place with a big sign with ‘The Nasty burger’ came into sight. The smell coming from it wasn’t nasty, it wasn’t that good but it was better than some of your brother’s experimental meals. You followed the others inside and stood in the row a bit uncomfortable as everything looked new.

Danny nudged your side, “try the cheeseburger, some fries and a milkshake. That’s a good start if you have never tried it” he said with a smile. You returned a grateful smile and ordered. It was cheaper than what was expected and it wasn’t long before your order was brought up either. By a quick glance in the kitchen however, you could guess why. These were premade with the ingredients heated up and put together before they went into a magazine with a heat plate. Ignoring the food processing you went over to the boot where the others were seated and took a seat next to Danny and opposite of Sam.

The food looked a bit suspicious as the bread was to shiny for bread and the smell didn’t give any hint of the veggies or cheese that was supposed to be on the burger. You looked at Sam who had something totally different. She noticed your stare and smiled. “I’m ultra-recycle-vegetarian. This is a tofu burger” she explained. You gave a quick nod but didn’t want to try it considering your brother once tried something with tofu and it turned out tasteless. You took up the burger and ignored the distasteful sight of Tucker devouring the meaty, three double burger. A small bite, expecting the worst, turned out to be pretty good. The burger was gone within seconds, the fries following soon after. Having it all finished you sipped casually on the shake while the others were still eating. Tucker laughed, “she’s even worse than me!” You flinched and looked away.

Sam frowned, “at least she has manners and she doesn’t have sauce all over her mouth” she spoke with distaste. Tucker looked confused for a moment before he got the hint and whipped the sauce off his mouth with a napkin.

You got a poke in your side making you squeak, followed by a scowl at Danny who looked stunned, “that w-”

“That was adorable!” Sam squealed. “It’s not” you grumbled in defence and sipped on your shake while sulking. Danny chuckled, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry” he said. You glared at him since he obviously wasn’t sorry at all. Sam and Tucker looked at each other and snickered along with Danny.

The cheer was interrupted by a cold breath leaving your mouth, feeling lucky that you were sipping on the milkshake so no one saw. Not seconds later the room became darker and people murmured. “I AM THE BOX GHOST, BEWARE!” a normal sized ghost appeared and boxes began flying. People screamed and scattered, running away through the exists.

Wait, maybe you needed to act panicked as well! Suddenly realizing, you tensed up looking frantically around. Grabbing your still half full shake you began to run together with the others but somehow lost them, or they lost you. You turned into the ladies bathroom and went into a toilet stall. Quickly finishing your shake before changing. A blue ring appeared around your middle, one half went up and the other down. Your clothes changed into a black tank top and black with (f/c) jeans with a number on the upper left side of your chest. Another memory you would always carry from your past.

You turned intangible and walked through the walls, ready to kick some ass only to see the box ghost was already fighting another ghost. A boy with the same white hair as your brother, a suit with a nice print on his chest. A ‘D’ instead of the S of super ghost or something. You hid in the shadows, invisible for any watching eye and watched how the ghost boy sucked the yelling box ghost into a thermos. You had seen the thermos in one of the labs, you have been in one as well. That wasn’t pleasant, not one bit.

As the boy landed a ghost sense came out of his mouth. Figuring it was in reaction to you, you looked around deciding on your next move as the ghost boy looked around in search. Seconds later, his emerald eyes rested upon you and it felt like he saw through your invisibility. Not daring to move an inch the boy kept staring at you curiously, as if he wasn’t sure if you were there.

He didn’t seem that bad right? Maybe we can become friends. Right? In the lab you had made several friends and always saw them die. This time it could be different. This time there were no experiments to kill them off. You slowly stood up and turned visible. Your emerald green eyes matching him and stared the boy down. “W… Who are you?” the boy questioned as he took a step closer making you step back out of instinct. The boy stopped, observing curiously. He probably felt like he was approaching a wild cat of the sorts.

You took a deep breath and stood, floated straight, showing no fear. “I am 066” you said as it matched the number on your chest.

The ghost boy frowned, “don’t you have a name? I’d rather call you something less… long” he said thoughtfully.

You frowned and thought for a bit then a smile tugged at your lips. “Call me Knightwalker” you said as Lucien had often told a story about Knightwalker once back in the lab days. The Knightwalker would save them and give them a future. Luciel was your Knightwalker and this, where you were now, was your future. Free. The ghost boy gave a smile, “I’m Danny Phantom” he said as he floated closer. This time you didn’t back off instead you flew up, since people slowly began to come back.

It wasn’t long before Danny caught up with your purposely slow paced flying. “Somehow you seem like me” you said absentmindedly, wanting to start a conversation. The boy had white hair and green eyes just like your brother, his suit wasn’t that ghostly just like yours and Luciel’s, it was like he was a human in a ghost skin.

“What are you doing here Knightwalker?” Danny questioned out of curiosity but also concern. It was weird. A ghost that didn’t attack, merely observed. It was too soon to drop his guard. However, he couldn’t help but find the situation intriguing. Curiosity may have killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back.

“Nothing” you answered casually as you turned in mid-air floating on your back. “What about you Danny?” you questioned.

Danny gave grin, “nothing” he answered. You rolled your eyes, which widened at the sound of the clock. You had promised Luciel to come home before diner. “It was short, weird and awkward, so I will make my disappearance now” you said floating straight and giving a mocking bow before disappearing into thin air. A trick that cost quite a lot of energy since you teleported to your house at the same time. But it was worth it, this way no one was able to follow you.

In your room you changed back and went downstairs. “Bro, I’m home!” you shouted going into the kitchen and getting stuff out for diner. You weren’t the best cook yourself but at least it looked better than your brothers cooking.

“Welcome home (y/n)” you heard from the living room. By that you took the time to cut the vegetables and the meat and made a nice dinner for two. The ghost boy still in the back of your mind. You figured Luciel would already know who it was since he had great connections in the ghost zone. Gossip travelled fast there and since the boy seemed to be a justice fighter or something alike, he would be the talk of every ‘evil’ ghost.

“It was so weird. I knew she was a ghost and she knew I was one as well, but she didn’t attack. That is the strangest thing, right? A ghost that doesn’t attack!”

“Calm down Danny”

“Yeah Danny, for all you know she fell in love at first sight” Tucker wiggled his eyebrows with a smirk gaining an elbow in his ribs from Sam.

“Love on first sight doesn’t happen unless it’s-” he paused as he saw the popular gang on the other side of the street. Danny and Tucker both gawked at the most beautiful girl of the school, at least, by the general standards. “Paulinaaa” Danny and Tucker said in a dreamy unison.

Sam groaned and snapped her fingers in front of their eyes. “Earth to boys, Danny can you continue about yesterday?” she asked annoyed.

Danny shook his head to get out of the dream state and nodded. “Well, my ghost sense went off and I knew there was a ghost on a certain spot even though I couldn’t see anything. When I kept staring there actually was one and she turned visible. The ghost was like… like a girl version of me, just with other clothes and other body type and blue hair and…. Well she was completely different, yet it felt the same. When people came she flew up, I followed and she said my thoughts out loud. She called herself by a number instead of a name at first, but then per my request changed it to Knightwalker” Danny explained in one long breath and gasped.

Tucker snorted, “You requested Knightwalker?”

Danny frowned and shook his head. “I requested a name instead of a number, then she gave me Knightwalker”. Sam and Tucker both hummed in thought.

“Still, even if she didn’t attack she can still pose a danger” Sam concluded. Tucker nodded in agreement.

“Of course. When was the las time a ghost was actually not out to harm me?” Danny frowned.

Sam and tucker looked at each other and responded in unison, “Never”.


	2. Chapter 2

You had slept through the alarm. ‘Fan-freaking-tastic’ you thought, quickly shoving breakfast inside and taking some of your allowance for today. Changing into ghost form you sped off to school. Just two alleys before you changed back and began walking to the school. A smile appeared and you walked over to Tucker, Sam and Danny. “Hey” you smiled. They greeted you back with a smile, but worry was apparent in their eyes. 

“Yesterday you suddenly disappeared. Are you alright? You weren’t hurt by that ghost?” Danny questioned. 

You shook your head. “I was gone pretty fast, didn’t see much of the… Ghost you called it? Does it happen often that such things appear?” you asked curiously looking at the trio. Inside you felt a feeling off pride at your top notch acting skills. Their reaction were quite well matched with each other. 

At first they seemed relieved that you were unharmed, the next second they seemed uncomfortable. “Yeah, somehow Amity park is a hotspot for ghosts” Sam chuckled awkwardly. 

“But here we have Danny Phantom! The ghost-boy that saves the day!” Tucker exclaimed showing a news article on his PDA. The boy in the picture had a cheeky grin as his legs were replaced by a ghostly swirl. His eyes were focused and his looks were exactly the same as the Danny Phantom of yesterday. Now that you saw the ghost boy next to Danny Fenton their resemblance really stood out. Being friends with another half-ghost just by chance? That was too much twisted work of fate. It has to be a coincidence. 

“Well it’s comforting to know the existence of good ghosts” you hummed content as you walked with the trio to class. First class was with all three of them, then it was with two, Sam and Danny, then again with three. At lunch break you followed them to the cafeteria. Since Sam didn’t eat meat and Tucker only eats meat you took the same meal set as Danny. 

The chattering went about everything and nothing, the concerts of late, some events and other random questions. You quietly ate while listening to the conversation and discovered that the meal wasn’t that bad. However, the peace was soon disturbed by a presence that was rather unpleasant. That being a great understatement. Dash was walking over to your table with a determined look in his eyes. He dropped a piece of paper in front of you making you frown and look up at him. “What is this?”

“An invite, to my party coming Friday. It’s going to rock!” he smirked smugly. From that face, that attitude, the only answer was a clear, fabulously No. However when you saw the longing look in the eyes of Danny you couldn’t help but sigh. “I’ll come in condition that my friends get an invite as well” you smiled venomously sweet. He looked disdained at the boys who became excited from the condition. “Fine, Fentonio here” he stated as he dropped the flyer in front of him and one in front of Sam. He skipped Tucker completely making him shout an offended ‘hey’, but he was as ignored as you were in invisibility state. “Why didn’t he give you something?” you questioned Tucker while returning to your meal. 

Tucked frowned. “He is probably intimidated how handsome and funny I am!” You paused mid bite but decided against correcting him. Since he was not really any of those two.

Danny held the invitation up like the famous scene in the lion king and squealed like a little girl. His eyes darted around, coughing as he regained his posture. “Awesome, thanks (y/n)” he smiled. You already felt like you would regret this decision. Even after just one day of knowing him, it was already apparent to you in Danny’s voice. It will go to his head. 

Sam on the other hand ripped the invitation and put it by her garbage. “I don’t want to go to a shallow party like that” she stated and looked at Tucker who looked grateful. Sam and you turned to Danny who flinched. 

“We aren’t going to stop you” you said sipping on your soda. “Just don’t let the idiot germs get into your head, ‘kay?” I questioned and Sam agreed. 

“Promise” Danny smiled. 

You could already figure he wouldn’t keep that promise. Popularity did annoying things with most people. At least, that was what the psychology book said.

At the end of all the lessons Danny invited you, Sam and Tucker to his house. He needed to figure out to get some money since on the invitation state a certain dress code. Not feeling like going, even if Danny went, you just didn’t bother with it. Going to a friend’s house though, that sounded like fun. You walked together with the gang to Danny’s house where he already established that he would sell his dad’s old stuff, cleaning the storeroom at the same time. Together with the others you began to sell stuff. When coming together to show your earnings Danny sighed. “I’m still 20 short…” he said. You and Same spoke up at the same time but you both were interrupted by Dash who wanted to buy some kind of software. Danny asked 20 for it and so he had it all sorted out. “I’m going to get the clothes!” he announced excited and left. 

“Did he just degrade us from sellers to cleaners?” you questioned with an annoyed frown. 

“Yep, it seems his momentarily popularity made him an ignorant jerk. What I wanted to say before he interrupted, want to go to my house for a movie?” Sam said as she began cleaning. You and Tucker followed the example and excitedly said a yes. “You never invited us to your house before!” Tucker exclaimed. Sam shrugged, “mostly we just hang out at Danny’s ” she said, but it was apparent that she was holding something back. Not wanting to question your new friends you dismissed the oddity and cleaned the sale up. Afterwards you went home and told your brother about the plans. 

Luciel frowned looking down on you, “a movie night at a ‘friend’s’ house? (y/n) is this a wise decision? Even out of the facility we are not the same. It will be difficult to actually become close. I don’t want you to be disappointed” he said worried. 

You smiled, “I know, but at least I can try right?” you said innocently. Your brother looked pained, full of the sorrows of an adult and a caretaker. Nevertheless he nodded, “make sure you eat some vegetables, got to keep healthy” he smiled and ruffled your hair. A chuckle escaped your lips as you looked up at your intimidating but loving brother. 

“I will” you stated before running into the kitchen, taking a cucumber and walking back to your brother. “Luciel?” you questioned uncertain. Once again Luciel looked down on you awaiting your question. “Can I have a cell phone? It will be handy to keep in touch with you and the others” you said shyly, really wanting it but it was difficult to ask for something that expensive. 

Luciel smiled broad, “of course, I will give you one tomorrow” he said and gave a gentle push, “now get your ass out of the house and have fun” he said making you smile and say a goodbye before leaving the house. 

You walked to the address Sam had given you and knocked on the door, hoping it really was the good house. It was huge compared to the average house and through the windows you could see a modern yet cheery interior which didn’t suit the goth friend that well. 

As the door opened a woman with red hair and bright coloured clothes stood in the doorway. You shifted uncomfortable and looked shyly up, “is Sam home?” 

The woman gave a bright smile, “why, yes! She is in the screening room, it’s down those chairs. You must be (y/n) Knight. It is a pleasure to meet you” she smiled sweetly like the perfect mothers you could see on television. In the time you had escaped the laboratory you watched and read a lot of different things to get an idea of society outside of the walls. Series were one of the many things you went through.

“The pleasure is all mine Misses Manson” you smiled politely before following the woman’s directions. Once downstairs your mouth fell open at the size of the screen. It covered the whole wall, in front of it were 2 two-sitters and a comfortable looking couch in the same design. Sam looked up and smiled. “(y/n)! great you found it. Tucker is getting popcorn, just take a seat” she smiled. 

You returned the smile and took a seat on the two-sitter. “So what movie will we be watching? Please say something with a sassy character in it. I need some Sass” you smirked. 

Sam chuckled, “Captain Jack sparrow enough Sass?” she smirked. 

You put your thumbs up and leaned back to make yourself comfortable. “Shame Danny isn’t here” you sighed as Tucker just entered the room. “Don’t mind it, when he sees the boring party he will come crawling back to us” he smirked as he dropped two big buckets of popcorn, one between me and Sam, who joined me and one on the edge of the seat that Tucker had claimed. “So what movie?” Tucker questioned stuffing his mouth with a hand of popcorn. “Pirates of the Caribbean” you smirked. Tucker’s brows rose in question. “Not open for debate” you and Sam said in unison making Tucker shrug and turn to the screen which began to show the movie.

When the movie was about halfway you noticed something odd. Scrap that, straight out strange. The remote was flying in the air and had a green glow, but as soon as a cold breath escaped your lips you knew what it was. “Eh, Sam? Is your remote supposed to do that?” Tucker said as they both rose. “No, definitely not” Sam answered and yelped as she jumped aside for the flying remote that charged over her head, to the outside. You frowned confused. It was a ghost, you knew that much, but how come they weren’t completely freaking out? “(y/n), I think we should go home and check if our parents are okay!” Tucker proposed in a panicked manner. 

It was obvious they were hiding something, once again, but as the good actress you were you looked just as panicked. “Thanks for the night Sam!” you yelled over your shoulder as you dashed up the stairs, through the door and ran over the street. When you deemed yourself far enough you slowed down into a step and hid in an alleyway. After a quick scan against prying eyes you changed into your ghost self and dashed off into the air, following the stream of flying appliances and electronics. Blue flaming hair swayed in the wind as your speed increased. 

Arriving at the source you halted and turned invisible. The ghost boy, Danny, was here and was recklessly firing at the ghost that was building up his armour. Another cold breath escaped your lips and when your eyes scanned the surroundings you found your brother also hidden and observing the matter. A smile tugged at your lips, knowing your brother was close gave a feeling of security. You looked over the situation once again and found Sam and Tucker on the ground, not that far off with their backs turned towards Danny. They didn’t look like they were oblivious to the situation, it looked as if they did it on purpose. Bringing your hands up to your ears and closing your eyes you could vaguely hear them. 

“Guys! Help!” Danny Phantom yelled before he got smashed once again. “Come on guys!” his plead was followed by other sounds indicating that his butt was being severally kicked. “Guys come on. Seriously?!” there was a short silence. “I’m sorry I chose hanging with the popular kids over you guys it was stupid and shallow and I’ll never do it again!” he said in one breath while the sounds of the attacks kept on coming. You heard a loud clunk, probably of Danny falling into the concrete. “How can we be of assistance?” Sam asked, you could already picture the smug smile on her face making you chuckle. You opened your eyes and frowned. “Why are they so close with Danny Phantom? I feel like I say Fenton while I say Phantom. God their names are just as confusing as their looks” you grumbled to yourself.

Your thoughts were disturbed as the computer ghost screamed. “Hello. I AM TECHNUS, MANIPULATER OF MACHINES, LORD OF ALL GADGETRY, WIZARD OF INTEGRATED SHAKENTRY. OH YES, I AM ALSO MASTER O-” he was interrupted by a sound of static and it looked like his whole body got a short circuit.

A laugh escaped your lips as Danny screamed, “Process this!” and pulled wires out and put them elsewhere. “Wait that doesn’t go there!” Technus screamed. ‘Wrong hole’ you thought snickering. Deeming the situation solved and harmless you left the aftermath to the others. Can’t risk showing yourself when it isn’t needed. 

The next day you received apologies from Danny about his behaviour. Not being difficult about it you accepted them and patted his back. “It’s fine, don’t worry about it. We all make mistakes” you smiled making the others smile as well.

Somehow weeks passed quite easily and as time passed you noticed that every time there was a ghost, Danny Phantom would solve it. A lot of times Sam and Tucker were also present, but Danny Fenton was not. Your suspicion grew but didn’t dare question them. Right now it was peaceful, no drama, no problems, just friends having fun. But the feeling of something being hidden from you was strong and was slowly eating at you. 

One Friday morning you came downstairs and found your brother sitting at the table with a cup of coffee. It was an odd sight since Luciel was often gone or just standing, you barely saw him actually sit and take his time to relax. A smile tugged at your lips as you said a good morning and prepared breakfast. You made two plates of pancakes and put one in front of your brother and sat opposite of him and began eating. Luciel gave a gentle smile and put his coffee down. “Thank you” he said before he began eating. 

You glanced up at him. He looked a bit like Danny Phantom with his white hair and green eyes, but his face was older, he had a small black beard on his chin and his corner fangs were more pointed. His face had a stronger jawline making him look more masculine. “You should stop staring, any other would find it odd” he stated without looking up from his food. 

You gulped and coughed out, half choking on a piece of pancake and then laughed at your own silliness. “Yeah I know, that’s why I don’t stare at others” you said continuing to eat. He looked up and chuckled. “Say (y/n), why don’t you take a day off today? I’ll take you through the ghost zone and introduce you to some partners I’ve made” he said as he watched you. 

Seeing his empty plate you smiled, knowing he had enjoyed it. “Yeah, that sounds like fun, but don’t you think the weekend is more suitable?” you questioned curiously. 

This made him frown, “are you looking forward to going to school?” 

You kind of did. It was fun hanging out with Danny, Tucker and Sam. They were becoming really close even though both parties hid something from each other. You knew Luciel questioned about it since he knew exactly what was given at lessons in school and that it was already programmed in both your brains. “I quite like it cause my friends are really nice” you said looking down shyly. 

Luciel let out a pained sigh, “I’m sure you noticed, but they hide something from you”. 

You nodded in response, “But I’m also hiding something from them”. 

“That may be true, but your past makes it reasonable. I don’t see why that ghost kid can’t tell you he is just as much a halfa as we are” he grunted. 

You looked up wide eyed. It was like he put a small gear into your brain making the whole machine work. “That makes so much sense! And it’s the black haired, blue eyed guy right?” you questioned just to be certain. 

Luciel nodded and looked confused as you squealed excited. “May I know why you are so happy?” he asked. 

You rolled your eyes, of course Luciel wouldn’t understand, “that means that I can become closer one day! Since at least he will understand” you smiled finishing the last of the pancake. Luciel frowned and stood up making you flinch by the mere force of his presence. He walked around the table and stood next to you. 

“Will he? Really? Will he understand the distrust in humans? The hate towards hospitals and laboratories? Will he know the pain of a cold metal table and a knife tearing through your skin?” he said with a dark, stern voice. 

You bit on your lip. “Of course he can’t. Only you will…” you whispered looking down sadly. Every scar, every mark on your body burned by the mere memory of it all. 

Luciel sighed and gently put his arms around you. “I’m sorry little fairy, I just don’t want you to get your hopes up. Humans are cruel beings, halfa’s are still partly human” he said gently, his presence lessening and feeling more like the comfortable brother you knew. 

Leaning into the touch and smelling his familiar scent filled you with a new found calm. “I know. I won’t get my hopes up, but if I get hurt I always have you” you smiled and hugged your big brother back. 

“Naturally” he chuckled, “now how about we leave for a fun day in the ghost zone?” he smirked. You gave a happy nod and took Luciel’s hand. He held yours tightly before his eyes turned from mere green irises to whole green eyes. And so, off you were, flying towards the closest natural portal and going to the ghost zone. 

Luciel’s powers worked the same as the map that was guarded by the yeti ghosts, at least he explained it that way. He was a living map, or rather a guide and could take you anywhere you wanted. He didn’t have any elemental power like you, so you could figure that his offense was low. However, he was no weak guide, he was stronger in body and mind. He may not have energy beams or a forcefield but his body was like an impenetrable armour which he adjusted to every attack. He was not invincible, not by a long shot, but with his experience, skill, he came quite close. 

The first stop was an island with a big skull on it. The nature was like that of a jungle. It was odd to see that the ghost zone differed, yet was so much like the earth. Luciel landed without a sound and you could already hear the screeching of a gun that was ready to fire. “Relax, it’s me” Luciel stated. It was nice to see Luciel in another environment, each surroundings asked that he acted different accordingly. 

“Ghost map? My order wasn’t in another week right?” a heavy voice sounded from the greenery. Your mouth fell open as a full armoured ghost stepped out, a gun on his back folding back into his suit. 

“Yes, however I wanted to introduce my sibling who includes in our pact” Luciel explained calmly, not intimidated at all by the ghost who stood half a head taller than him. “Ah, your sister right?” he turned his attention to you and scanned you as if he tried to figure out if you were a threat or not. “You will give me updates from the human world, in return I won’t hurt or bother you and your sister and may even help in cases of emergency” he recited from probably a drawn up blood bond. 

You looked up questioning at your brother, he looked down on you with a gentle smile. “To make life easier I’ve gained some partners. Ghosts aren’t that bad if you aren’t human” he chuckled. 

“I’m (y/n)” you smiled up at the ghost. Since your brother was comfortable you felt like it as well. “Skulker, the best hunter in the whole ghost zone” the ghost smirked, “it’s almost a shame your brother made such a good offer, a half ghost kid is quite a prise”. 

You tilted your head and gave an ominous smile, “luckily riiight” you purred with a menace that even made your brother shiver. Skulker looked disturbed by the change in personality even though he didn’t show much of it. 

“If that’s all, I got a prey to hunt” he smirked and flew off as soon as Luciel gave a nod. You looked up at your brother questioning. “Why would we need ghost allies? Are we not enough? Just the two of us.. and maybe then Danny as well in the end” you gave smile thinking about the ghost kid who had the same kind of DNA as you. 

Luciel ruffled your hair, “it’s better to be prepared. They aren’t dead, so we need to stay strong” he spoke. 

A pit opened in your stomach at the thought of those humans. “Understood… who is next?” you asked changing the subject. 

He gave a smile, “let’s go to Amber, then we lunch at the lunch lady and then the box ghost”. These names all sounded familiar, together with Skulker. Those were the same names as the ghosts that went after Danny. It gave somewhat of a mixed feeling that they were your partners now, or rather, your brother’s. 

Luciel noticed your distress and put a hand on your head. “Don’t worry about it so much, at least you are safe” he said. You gave a small nod and Luciel took your hand again to take off to the next.

In the end you were introduced to so many more ghosts than just the few he told you about. It was surprising how many ghosts you can visit in one day, and literally one day. 24 hours later you returned home with your brother where he excused himself for business. Now laying on your bed you recited the names of all the 300 ghosts you had met. Now it was understandable that Luciel was gone so often, he needed to keep up every contract he had made. However, within those 300 ghosts there were only 20 actual contracts with conditions, the other ghosts just liked my brother in general, and others were scared by him. It was funny to see how some ghosts actually shivered before him and how others looked disturbed with your double-sided character. The other side of your character was probably some kind of defence mechanism to disturb others. But somethings that pleased your dark side didn’t seem that wrong for your normal side either. 

Suddenly you were interrupted by the buzzing of your phone. It was still odd to suddenly hear a sound out of nowhere, reason why it’s never on its ringtone mode. You picked it up and scrolled through the notifications. “Wow…. 164 texts and 36 missed phone calls” you scrolled through them and they were split between Tucker, Sam and Danny. Sam having the highest amount. They were all about are you okay at first but then they became panicked, as if something really bad could have happened. Since Sam ended the last text with a ‘CALL ME!’ you dialled her number first. 

“(y/n)! where have you been?! No one knew where you were, not even the teachers!” Sam practically screamed into the phone, making you flinch. “Take it easy, I’m still not used to this thing. My brother probably forgot to tell them I’m supposed to be sick” you chuckled. 

Sam seemed relieved, her voice calmed as she spoke again, “why did you take the day off? We had a test you know”. 

“I felt like skipping, besides, the remake is next week. It will be fine” you chuckled as you rolled over on your belly. “But why were you all so stressed? I mean, 164 messages? 36 missed calls? Don’t you think that’s a bit over the top?” you said jokingly accusing. 

“Well, there were unusually much ghost attacks. Of course we were worried” Sam said but you couldn’t help but notice the pause before she spoke. Figuring it had something to do with the double-sided Danny, you ignored it. “I’m fine, I was home the whole day” you said wiggling your feet in the air. 

Somehow there was a short silence on the line. “How come you didn’t open your door? No one did actually” Sam questioned. Inside you cursed with the most colourful words that came up but on the outside you smiled even though Sam couldn’t see you, “I was probably asleep or my headphones were too loud” you said. It was a legit excuse but as you talked on about what happened today at school it was obvious that Sam knew you were lying, just the way she wasn’t certain the first few words with which she changed the subject of the conversation. 

‘They probably went inside my house. At least Danny Phantom did’ you concluded and at the end Sam told you that you needed to at least text the others before going back to sleep. You said you would and then hung up. Dropping back on the bed you frowned staring at your screen. Your fingers quickly tabbed the words ‘I’m fine, don’t worry so much. Just home with loud music and slept a lot. Brother forgot to tell the teachers’ to Tucker and as Danny appeared on the screen you frowned. “I kinda wanna talk…. But I don’t….” you closed your phone and jumped behind the desk, opening your laptop. Luckily Danny was online and it unconsciously made you smile. Opening the chat you wrote.

** Hey, 9 calls, 58 messages, paranoid much? XD **

Immediately you saw ‘Danny is typing’ on the bottom of your screen.

_ Hey, sorry for that but what’s up? You weren’t home and the teachers knew nothing _

** That’s not a surprise, they are quite stupid **

_ Lol. But seriously, where were you?  _

** Relax, I was at home watching Tv sleep and stuff like that. Didn’t feel like school **

_ Next time text or something, with all the ghost attacks around here it was pretty worrisome _

** Aaaaawww how sweet, you worry about me ^3^ XD **

_ Sam and Tucker were worried as well you know _

** Just joking, don’t get your panties into a knot. Sorry for not texting you all, but I’m still getting used to a phone **

_ You are still not used to it?  _

** Nope, I even forget it at home a lot. Unlike others **

_ Oh no!You do not have your phone everywhere?! You are breaking the school rules! _

** #Sarcasm **

_ #why#? _

** #CausIbloodyCan **

_ XD, gotta go though, parents need me for something _

** Kay, see you Monday! **

_ Wait! _

_ We are going to meet up at Sam’s house tonight for a movie night/sleepover. Wanna come? _

** Yeah :3 see ya tomorrow **

_ See ya! _

‘Danny is offline’.

You chuckled looking at the conversation before closing the laptop and running downstairs. Preparing food had become quite easy as you had more affinity with cooking than your helpless goo making brother.

After a few hours of sleep Luciel reminded you about the conversation of yesterday before he wished you a fun night. You pulled the duffel on your shoulder with a smile, said a goodbye and walked to Sam’s place. When you arrived Sam opened the door and grinned, “welcome to the house of horrible colours. Great you could come” she smirked. 

You gave a quick hug, “a house with a big screen and a popcorn machine though” you retorted. “Touché” Sam commented as the door slammed close. “You know the way up to my room right? I’m going to grab some food” she smiled. 

“Food enough for all of us, instead of just me I hope” you gave a playful wink making Sam chuckle, “yeah all of us”.

You trotted up the stairs and took the second door on the right, remembering the pure black door as the entrance to Sam’s lair. When the door opened you could see Danny already sitting on the fluffy black carpet. A smirk crept on your face as you soundlessly walked over to him. He still didn’t notice you, so you grabbed his shoulders with a “boo!” making Danny yelp and fall with a weird twist, looking surprised up at you. “Had ya guard down” you smirked and took a seat on the carpet, your back leaning against the bed. Danny grunted as he got up, “it’s not like I expect to be attacked in Sam’s room” he shrugged. 

“Weeeell, maybe the butler is actually a serial killer and comes after you” an evil smirk appeared on your lips. 

Danny frowned, “not likely, if there was actually a killer he wouldn’t be so obvious and take the job of a butler”. 

You tilted his head, “and why not?” 

“It’s too cliché” Danny stated. 

“That’s what makes it believable, no one falls for a cliché” you hummed leaning back against the bed. “Yeah right, there always be people who will” Danny huffed. 

“Hm, you didn’t seem to think that when you told Lancer your homework was eaten by a dog” you gave a taunting smirk. Danny held his finger up and opened his mouth to say something but he stopped and grumbled, making you chuckle. You actually knew for a fact that he had spoken the truth. However, the dog was a ghost dog that had been causing problems. Luciel had told that the whole ordeal had caused a new ghost hunter to appear out of nowhere as well. 

“But Lancer didn’t fall for it” Danny said looking away in annoyance. 

“He did not indeed. But who would, since dog saliva isn’t green” you said with a smirk that told him you knew more than you let on. His eyes widened and he wanted to say something but was interrupted as Tucker barged in with a new device in his hands. “GUYS THIS THING IS AMAZING!” he yelled before he dropped down next to Danny and began to rant about the new cell phone he had bought this morning. You noticed that Danny didn’t pay as much attention to Tucker as he did to you. But you didn’t show anything anymore, you acted as if nothing had happened. 

A little later Sam came in with a load of food and dropped that in the middle of us all. She put on the flat screen tv and so began the movie marathon.

It was odd. That was the most suiting prescription for what you felt. It was like a tingling went over your body whenever you noticed Danny keeping an eye on you. It felt really weird, yet it didn’t feel bad. Maybe it was some kind of side effect of one of the hundreds of experiments that were done on you. This is a new surrounding after all, even if it already has been two months. 

As the fourth movie ended the clock showed 1:00. Sam yawned and stretched while falling back. “I’m done” she sighed exaggerated. 

You chuckled which ended in a yawn, “movies are so tiring, it’s like school but then fun”. 

“No way, school is way more tiring” Tucker retorted. 

You shrugged and stood up, only to drop down next to Sam on the bed. “My back has decided to revolt against my body” you grunted, your back feeling stiff. 

“You sat completely still in one position, what do you expect” Sam chuckled and rolled on her side, overlooking us. 

Burying your face into a pillow you grunted, “just habits die hard”. 

“I know that, like you have gamed for 10 hours straight without realizing it” Tucker said agreeing with your grumpiness. 

“Something like that” you muttered and turned your head to the side. 

Suddenly you felt a slap on your back making you yelp and glare up at Sam, “just another few slaps and it will be back to normal” she smirked. 

“Blue isn’t normal” you huffed, turning on your back and sitting up. 

Suddenly a smirk appeared on your face making Sam tilt her head in curiosity. “Anyone massaging my back can copy my homework for a whole week, which is already done so you can start any time” you announced. All three friends perked up. You fell forward and laid on your belly. 

“Me-” Sam and Tucker began but Danny interrupted and jumped on your back with a “Agreed!” You chuckled as you felt two clumsy hand pushing and kneading your back. “Ah dude! I haven’t even done it for coming Monday!” Tucker complained. 

“Eh, I haven’t done it last week and I’m supposed to deliver it Monday. I think I win Tucker” you heard Danny’s voice above you. You chuckled and looked up. “If you don’t get anything just ask, I have no problems with the materials” you smiled. 

“She already helped me with math and honestly, I did better after that” Sam smirked. 

“You mean you already had help?!” Tucker said offended. 

Sam shrugged, “well if you ask a friend, of course they help. You boys have serious communication issues” she smirked. 

Suddenly Danny began kneading the lower back making you hum in delight. The stiffness of the muscles slowly melting away by the firm touch. “hnn thanks” you murmured, signalling Danny to stop before this close interaction would become awkward. “I’ll bring your payment tomorrow” you chuckled. 

“Sweet!” Danny grinned as he got off and dropped back on his sleeping mat besides the bed. You sat up and your back felt all tingly and warm, next to that it had actually worked. You cracked your neck and grinned at the cringed face of Tucker. “I can crack a lot more than that” you said tauntingly. 

“Please don’t” Tucker shivered, “it sounds like your bones are breaking” Sam added. You chuckled at their reaction and dropped back down on the bed. 

“So, what now? Sleep?” you questioned curiously. 

“Hm, that would be very wise” Sam said thoughtfully, “but who says we are” she continued with a grin. You stretched your arm giving a thumbs up, “I ain’t sitting or standing up though” you stated making them all laugh.

The night was filled with chatter and laughter. You felt that you had become a little closer to Danny than you were, since such close interaction would usually lead to awkwardness or mere rejection. That it didn’t, meant probably that you were already closer friends than you, or your brother had thought. In the end you had all fallen asleep around 4 am.


	3. Chapter 3

Your body snapped awake, gasping for air. A hand was holding your throat, you reached up in attempt to find release, to grasp some air. It was like there was a knife in your throat blocking any air that should go in or out. Squirming on the bed you suddenly felt two warm hands on your shoulders and in the distance there was a vague voice. Gasping for air, half choking on it as your hands were held down. Suddenly the air rushed into your longs, your breath fast and ragged and your eyes moving from side to side frantically trying to see through the darkness.

“(y/n)! .. (y/n)! wake up, oh god this isn’t good. Call someone!” You heard in the distance. Suddenly you felt the ground under your back disappearing, at first it made you panic more and squirm but after just a few seconds a calm flowed over your body. The wind gently caressing your face and filling up your longs. Slowly the black crawled out of your vision and you saw three really worried faces.

A sheepish smile appeared on your lips. “Sorry guys, that must have been scary, huh?” you said softly, still feeling the pain in your throat.

“For us? Dude it was like you were dying!” Tucker said frantic. Sam glared at Tucker for sounding so panicked.

“We were worried that you choked yourself or something” Danny said calmly, but his eyes betrayed his panic.

You looked past them to see where you were, your head was out of the window while your body was held up by the three friends. The cool breeze flowed through your pyjama’s creating a shiver over your body. “I’m sorry. It hasn’t happened in a long time so I thought I would be fine... Can you put me down?” you questioned calmly. Your body felt like the silence after a storm. They nodded and slowly lowered you on the soft carpet. Taking in a deep breath you looked up at them. “You probs want to know what happened” you said softly, not really wanting to tell them your whole past. A little. A little couldn’t hurt.

“That would be appreciated” Tucker said.

“But if you don’t want to it’s okay as well. Just tell us what to do when it happens again” Danny said glaring at Tucker who held his hands up defensively. You nodded and signalled for them to sit down.

You took a moment to enjoy the calm in your body before you spoke. “I never remember my dreams, or rather, nightmares. All I know is sometimes they get so bad that my body works against me. When that happens I need something cold and favourably fresh air” you explained, glad that it could be done without saying the nightmares were related to the experiments done on you.

Sam looked thoughtful before she spoke, “ever been to a doctor for it? It could be life threatening if someone isn’t close by” she said worried.

You shook your head. “I have a fear of hospitals, when I see the interior I will begin hyperventilating and my body will go into a panicked frenzy. Besides, I had this attack once when I was alone and I survived” you gave a forced smile. Danny put a hand on your shoulder and frowned, “don’t smile when you can’t. Not with us at least” he gave a gentle squeeze.

Your smile faltered and you rubbed your tearless eyes. Unable to cry it was a reflex, somehow it was like your body still wanted to cry even though you couldn’t. “O-okay… sorry I kind of ruined the party” you stammered. The three looked at each other before they surrounded you with a group hug. “It’s fine. Besides, we got to see a new side of you” Sam said while caring your back gently as if she was comforting a child. You gave a hearty chuckle and stayed like that for a while, finding comfort in their warmth. After 15 minutes you stopped shaking, which you hadn’t noticed you did, until you stopped, and the three let go. “So, who is in for some pancakes and waffles!” Sam cheered. The rest, including you following the example of a cheer.

Breakfast was peaceful and delicious. After you all said goodbye at the door you walked with Danny to your house. After a long silence, taking you halfway to the house Danny spoke. “Are you alright?” he questioned.

You looked surprised up at him, “yeah, why?”

“You seem nervous” he stated meeting your eyes. His icy blue orbs were piercing, as if they looked into your soul. You shook off the thought and shrugged, “I’ve never brought anyone home. My parents are always out of town so it’s only me and my brother” you explained.

“Oh, what do your parents do?” Danny questioned, “Our mother is an archaeologist and our father is a writer who is never able to write in a known surrounding” you chuckled at the made up characters who were your parents.

Danny seemed to have bought the lie and looked sympathetic, “must be harsh”.

You shook your head and gave a broad smile, “my brother is plenty”. Danny smiled back but there was something in his expression that bugged your mind. There was a hint of doubt, did he see through your acting? No, he couldn’t… Right?

There was another silence were both of you just walked, Danny following your lead. Just 20 meters before your house Danny glanced at you and sighed, “(y/n)?” he questioned as he stopped. You stopped and turned to face him, tilting your head in confusion.

“Yes?”

“How…” he shook his head and seemed to search for the right way to tell what he had to tell. You waited patiently, expecting the worst. He couldn’t have discovered your identity, or your brother’s. That was simply impossible. It was probably-

“How come you knew the stuff on my homework was green?” he asked.

‘The dog incident, maybe I shouldn’t have said it’ you thought. “What do you mean?” you questioned, trying to avoid the subject. It was fun to see him surprised like yesterday but it cost information which made him closer to who you were. It was a dangerous game, but you felt like playing.

A game of everything or nothing. Either you will gain friends and a life, or you will have to abandon it all.

“Don’t play dumb. You called it dog saliva, as far as I know you haven’t seen that homework in the state you claimed it to be” Danny said with a slightly annoyed voice. A sickening sweet smile crept upon your face, a feeling of fluttering in your gut made itself up to your chest. “Your parents own a portal right? A dog came out of it and literally ate you homework” you stated simply. Danny, slightly creeped out by your blunt statement, looked a bit panicked. You could see in his eyes what he thought, ‘does she know?’.

_He is a friend right? You shouldn’t smile like that._

Your smile faltered and your eyes cast down. “Sorry, I don’t know what came over me….” you looked up. Danny seemed to calm down as your features looked normal again. There was a short awkward silence.

“Say… I won’t tell anyone. Sam and Tucker do know right?” you questioned. Danny paused for a moment and nodded, “they know about the ghost dog” he said, relieve filling his eyes.

_He isn’t ready to tell me….._

You smiled and continued to walk again. “Sorry, I must be really weird compared to others” you sighed, cursing yourself for the odd behaviour that came natural.

“Yeah, but that’s fine. We all are a bit weird, it makes us interesting” Danny chuckled.

You looked up and smiled, “Guess so”.

You knocked twice before you opened the door with a key. Danny looked confused, “if you open it why would you knock?” he questioned curiously.

You shrugged, “brother wants me to” you stated simply before putting of your shoes. Danny followed your example and walked behind as you walked to your room. “Where is he then?” Danny questioned. His parents were usually noisy, as soon as they noticed that he had friends with them they always came to greet them, especially when they had something new to show.

“He’s probably in his study or something” you shrugged. When the door to your room opened Danny took his time to look around the plain room. “It’s not that interesting right?” you chuckled. There was a tall filled bookcase covering the left wall while the bed was placed a meter away from it. Against the right wall was a desk with a computer on it and next to it was a large window. “Just sit anywhere, I’m going to find the homework” you announced walking over to the bookcase and searched through them.

You actually knew where they were, but something inside didn’t want to part with Danny yet. Though the max of stretching his stay was 5 minutes. After that you found the homework and handed it to him. “you can give it back on Monday” you smiled. Danny beamed as he got the work in his hands. “Thanks! This will make my week so much easier!” he said. You chuckled, “with the ghost hunting and such”.

Danny paused and stared dumbfounded at you. Suddenly the realisation came to you and your eyes widened. ‘Foxnuggets! Did I just seriously slip up so easy!? Stupid!!’ you mentally yelled at yourself. “Did you just.. (y/n) what is really going on? Why do you know about that and about the ghost dog incident?” Danny frowned putting the homework down. You could see through his frowny layer. There was fear in his eyes. The fear you knew all too well.

With a sigh you sat down and looked at him. “I made stupid slip up. I was waiting for you to tell me…” you said casting your eyes down. There fell a silence.

“So you know? Say it clearly” Danny demanded.

He probably doesn’t know for certain that it is with his ghost powers, since his parents are ghost HUNTERS. ‘But what do I gain from lying? Guilt, I think the feeling is called guilt’. “Danny Fenton, I know you are the hero of amity park, you are Danny Phantom… seriously couldn’t you find a better alias? Next to that, don’t you think I would notice that you run off every time a ghost appears? Then magically Danny Phantom appears to save the day” you said turning to Danny with a sigh.

“I- well.. I uhm…. When did you realize?” he asked, his muscles still tense like a cornered animal.

“a week ago the wheels began spinning in my head and everything made sense if you were Danny Phantom” you said, “I promise I won’t tell anyone though” you smiled.

That seemed to relax Danny a little. “Sorry that I kept it secret, even though you are with us for so long and such” he said, the last tense muscles in his body relaxing.

“It’s fine, I would have done the same” you said. ‘I am doing the same’.

Danny gave an awkward smile as he picked up the homework. “Thanks again for the homework” he said as he stood up. You nodded and followed him to the door. “If there is anything you don’t understand just tell me” you smiled. He returned it and waved you goodbye.

“Foolish move don’t you think?” you turned around to see your brother floating in the hallway. Closing the door behind you, a sigh escaped your lips, “foolish, yes. But fools live, they don’t merely survive, they actually live” you said, staring right back at your brother. He looked down on you with stern eyes but it didn’t take long for them to turn soft. “Just be careful okay? If anything happens, you come to me” he said as he floated over and petted your head. Your own frown slowly disappeared and you nodded. “Sorry, I make problems” you mumbled, slightly regretting your decisions. Luciel shrugged, “I am just glad you are living and making your own decisions” he said. You looked up and smiled, “Thanks Luciel”.

_“Area 03 secure, prepare for closedown”. The white lights flickered once before darkness surrounded you. Your eyes darted around in the darkness, trying to find anything recognizable, but no shape would form. Your hands frantically touch around to find something solid but emptiness awaited you. The ground slowly dissolving from under you while a smothering pressure was applied to your body. Screams filled the darkness and announced promises for the next day. The night was long and painful. Harsh, cold breaths escaping your lips as frost slowly crawled over your skin like little insects, gradually covering your full body. A frosty breath leaving your lips as your body was frozen in time. Frozen in the darkness of nothingness and screams._

Startled you rose from the bed, panting and clutching your chest. Within seconds you felt a presence besides you reaching out. Your hand slapped his away. Luciel made no further attempt to calm you. Your hasty breaths slowly became more regular and after a while you took a deep breath through your nose and out through your mouth.

“Nightmares I presume?” Luciel said as he sat down looking worriedly at you.

You gave a small nod, “it’s probably because of yesterday, I remembered something and it appeared in my nightmare” you said while pulling your knees against your body.

Luciel smiled gently and ran his hand through your hair. “Take it easy today okay? This time I will call school of your absence. Unlike last time” he said before standing up and leaving the room through the floor.

You stared aimlessly at the wall until you heard your brother enter again. Luciel put a tray with a teapot, teacup and some toast with jam on the nightstand. You looked gratefully up at him. “Sorry for troubling you” you whispered and took a cup of tea. “It is no trouble at all little fairy. Just call me if you need something, I will be home all day” he smiled. You returned the smile and gave a thanks.

You stayed in bed, read some books, drew some failure drawings and drunk 6 teapots of delicious lemon tea.

Around the midday your phone buzzed frantically. You frowned and looked at the screen, seeing Sam’s name a smile crept on your lips and you picked up. “Hey?” you said questioning, it stayed weird to talk into a box.

“Hey, how are you feeling? Are you alright? Teachers said this time that you were sick” Sam questioned from the other side of the line.

“I’m good, had a rough night but I am good now” you smiled and leaned comfortably against the propped up pillow.

“And and? What did she say?” Tucker’s voice questioned in the background. Sam hushed him, “she is fine” she stated short and returned to the phone. “Think you will come to school tomorrow again?” she questioned slightly worried.

“Yeah, just needed some time off. Thanks” you smiled.

In your gut there was a fluttering feeling by the realisation that they cared about you enough to check up. “Danny is on his way to bring you your homework and the assignments” Sam said, “we wanted to come as well but-”

“Shit Lancer is back!” you heard Tucker in the background and the line went silent.

You chuckled and looked at the screen which had the words ‘Call Ended’ and put the phone away. It was odd that Danny wasn’t in detention with them. “They probably took the blame for his ghost scene” you concluded, picking up another cup of tea and sipping it. ‘I wonder how they reacted when Danny told them I figured it out’ you thought to yourself. Sam would probably be shocked but also scold them for not being careful enough. Tucker would probably be shocked and argue with Sam that it’s just as much her fault as theirs.

You suddenly sat up, as the doorbell echoed through the house. You brother appeared in your room with a frown. “Sorry, Sam just told me that Danny was coming by. I forgot mentioning it to you” you said guiltily looking down.

Luciel sighed and changed into his human form. “At least now I know before the door opens” he said and left the room. Your eyes followed his unfamiliar figure. Of course he was your brother, and you knew he was the same, ghost or human. It was just a bit odd since he was always in his ghost state. His black hair was the same as in his ghost form, half long and spikey, his eyes on the other hand were a light blue, so light that it was close to silver. Your eyes were more on the blue side. His figure was just as intimidating and powerful as his ghost form, his lightly muscled body revealing that he wasn’t anyone to mess with.

The bell rung again pushing your thoughts away. You jumped off the bed and dashed down just in time that Luciel had decided to open the door before you. Deciding to hide for the moment you observed Danny’s expression.

At first Danny looked confused and looked at the exterior of the house, wondering if he had the wrong house. “Hello sir, uhm.. is (y/n) home?” he questioned, obviously being uneasy under the stern expression of Luciel.

“Yes” he merely said in his cold voice, it was less cold than the one he used towards researchers, but it still didn’t sound friendly. Luciel turned to you and pretended to call you, knowing full well you were spying. You stood up and walked down the stairs, appearing next to Luciel, lightly pushing him aside. “Hey Danny” you smiled, “Sam told me you were coming by…. Come in” you said pushing your brother a bit more who seemed reluctant to let Danny inside. You made some room and Danny took the chance to go inside. You glanced up into the icy eyes of Luciel who were focused on Danny. Biting your lip, your elbow gave a push against his stomach, making him turn his attention to you with a frown.

Your eyes spoke the words you wanted to say ‘Don’t scare him!’ he rolled his eyes and turned to the kitchen. Your eyes followed him for a bit before returning your attention to Danny. “Sorry, that’s Luciel, my overprotective brother who doesn’t like anyone apparently” she said loud enough for Luciel to hear it. When she heard a snort she chuckled.

Danny rubbed the back of his head, “Sorry for intruding… I came to give you the assignments and such” he said, not certain if he should say that you homework also needed to be given back. You patted his back, “shoes off and follow me to my room” you smiled. Danny returned the smile and did as told.

In your room you sat down on the bed and Danny took a seat next to you. “Here, Lancer gave us more homework than you had expected since it wasn’t in your notes” he said handing you some papers. You glanced over it and sighed, “can’t he just give normal amounts?”

“He probably can, but likes to torture every student he gets his hands on” Danny sighed.

You chuckled, “Probably. Well I’ve met worse people than that” you said as you ordered the files on your desk and pulled out a book. “I’ll be done with the added homework in a jiffy” you smiled and grabbed a pencil. Danny held his hands up, “you don’t have to do that! The work you lend to me was plenty” he said quickly walking over to you.

“it’s fine, besides, I promised it was ALL the homework” you muttered while scanning through the questions and writing the answers. Danny looked wide eyed at you. “Wow, you are fast” he stated. You hummed in response and with a mere 7 minutes the extra 5 questions with sub questions were made as well. You smiled proudly and handed it over to Danny. “Here you go, I will explain the materials whenever you like. This way you have more time for your…. Much needed activities” you grinned winking at the boy.

He tensed and looked away, “yeah, thanks. It’s good if I’m able to understand the given materials. Another parent teacher meeting will be exhausting” he sighed and sat down on the bed. You turned on your chair and looked at Danny, “Say.. what do you expect of me? I know Sam and Tucker actually help you with your ghost catching….” You questioned curiously.

Danny looked up and shook his head, “I don’t expect anything. They got thrown into the life since they were with me when the accident happened, but they decided for themselves to help me” he explained.

You tilted your head ever so slightly, “accident?” Danny tensed up again for a small moment, he probably wasn’t used to receiving questions like this. It’s not every day that someone discovers your secret identity who is hunted by your parents.

“The accident is when I gained my ghost powers” he paused looking at you, wondering if he should continue. Since you didn’t speak up he sighed, “sorry, it’s the first time I actually talk to somebody about it” he said looking away.

“It feels uneasy?” you questioned, he gave a nod and leaned his head on his propped up hand. “It’s okay, If I am too curious you can say so” you said understandingly, however something inside ate at you. He didn’t need to tell Sam and Tucker since they were present at the accident, but not knowing anything about how and when, felt like you were left out.

“No, it’s okay” Danny suddenly intervened, “just give me a moment to form proper sentences” he smiled looking up at you. A smile tugged at your lips as well and with a curt nod you waited patiently for him to continue.

“It began when my parents had built that portal in the basement. It didn’t work so my parents quit and walked off. Sam told me it would be awesome to go inside and discover something new.. something like that. Well anyway, I went inside and accidently pushed a button….” He halted and looked down, his eyes painful. You stayed silent but there was a guess that was floating in your mind. ‘He had immense pain and woke up realizing he was-’

“I… after the button was pushed there was pain.. immense pain... And I blacked out. When I woke up I had snow white hair an glowing green eyes” he said looking up at you again, his eyes searching in yours for any kind of reaction.

You gave a small smile, showing no pity or difference in your attitude towards him. “That must have been harsh… Do you regret it?” you questioned.

He smiled with a sense of relieve, “Sometimes. Whenever my parents yell that they will tear a ghost apart molecule by molecule… but otherwise, no. I don’t regret it” he stated after a bit of thought.

After a content sigh you jumped off the chair and sat down next to Danny. “Thanks, for trusting me” you smiled. Danny returned the smile, “no sweat, you are part of the group after all”. A fluttery feeling was paired with something dreadful in your stomach. The feeling was probably related to when Danny called you pretty, since it felt similar, but then again it wasn’t that bad or bothersome so you wrote it off.

“So, since you don’t have to go yet I will stamp all the knowledge I can inside of that tiny brain of yours” you smirked teasingly. Danny looked down on you with a frown, “For your information, my brain is normally sized, if you want something small you should go to Dash. It probably won’t be larger than a peanut” he said mockingly.

You chuckled, “point taken. Now let’s start with the first question…..”

The rest of the evening was spent on explaining Danny the most basic rules for advanced math that was taught not to long ago. He commented that he now finally understood with what, and how the formulas needed to be used. After that you walked him out of the house and with a wave you saw him leave. “So he got his powers through a portal?” Luciel appeared behind you in his ghost form. After closing the door you turned to him, “yes it seems so. It’s a bit relatable to what we have gone through to become this… at least from what I remember since it happened at only the age of 3” you said walking into the kitchen and starting on diner. “But besides that, what was with you? Why did you act so coldly? You could have at least smiled or have a friendly voice or something” you huffed while cutting the vegetables.

Luciel leaned against the wall and frowned, “I only act friendly if it gains me something or if I like the person” he stated.

“So gaining his trust won’t be gaining something?” you questioned. “Not for now. Next to that, his mentality is different from mine” Luciel stated coldly.

“I know that much. That doesn’t mean you should treat my friend coldly” you said turning around with your arms crossed while one hand held the knife.

“Your friend? Well, next time I shall tell him that we are orphans, monsters created by the hand of humans” Luciel said cynically.

A frown appeared on your face, “a friend doesn’t mean he has to know everything. Just like the popular kids are all ‘friends’” you sneered.

“And you see him the same as those popular kids see each other?” he questioned. You paused for a long time, only the sound of boiling water filling the room.

“No… he is better than that. I trust him more, I would even think he would save me faster than any other human.. besides his family, Tucker and Sam” you said turning back to cutting vegetables and putting them in the boiling water. Luciel sighed, he floated over and gently ruffled your hair. “Just keeping you clear, little fairy. I don’t want you get things mixed up. The age of 13 to 20 is a tricky age to women and with men it’s an even longer period” he said. You frowned and looked up at him, “yeah, because hormones, which are probably even more messed up because of those bloody coats” you snarled. Luciel put a hand on your shoulder looking into your eyes which had turned a menacing red at the mention of the coats. “Don’t let them get to you. They are not here and will not come. Even if they come we will take care of them” he said.

Slowly your eyes reverted back and cast towards the ground. “I feel messed up. I am messed up compared to normal people”.

“We all have our differences, ours are just a bit bigger. But at least we have each other” he smiled gently lifting your head with his index finger on your chin. A pout formed on your lips, “sure it’s okay we are different?”.

He gave a definite nod, “we are perfect in our own way” he stated making you smile.

“Thanks Luciel”.

“No problem (y/n)”.

The next morning you woke up early, made breakfast and flew off to school. The air was chilly but it felt great up in the air. The fire burning in your core keeping you comfortably warm. A few alleys away from school you landed and changed back. Since you were early you took your time walking to school. When Sam, Tucker and Danny came in sight a smile tugged at your lips and you called out to them. They turned around and waited. “Good morning” you smiled.

“You seem awfully chipper? Missing school?” Sam joked.

“Nah, missed you guys” you answered honestly.

Tucker grinned and held up his new device, “since you didn’t se-”

“you already told me about it Saturday remember? We were at Sam’s?” you frowned at Tucker.

He hugged the device, “sssh baby, don’t listen to that mean girl, I will always tell your amazing story” he said to his device making you and the others look weird at him but then shrug it off.

“So (y/n)… how are you feeling about… well discovering and such” Sam asked awkwardly in a hushed voice.

“Even I know it’s not the right surrounding to ask” Tucker deadpanned. Sam glared at him in return making you chuckle.

“It’s okay Tucker. I am fine Sam, since I pieced it all together myself I don’t have that much of a shock. Besides, I don’t have anything against ghosts” you stated simply.

Sam looked doubtful but gave a smile soon after, “glad you don’t spread it around or shame us or something like that” she said patting your back.

“You should know by now I am not that kind of person” you stated simply.

“That’s true, but people can do strange things in shock” Danny argued.

You simply shrugged.

The morning classes went by smoothly and at lunch you weren’t bothered by Dash for once. There was a small spark of hope that he had given up on taking you away from the gang but that spark soon died out as you arrived at your locker seeing Dash leaning against it.

The others were already off to class, so at least Danny and Tucker weren’t in the fire line. You stopped in front of Dash. “Can you move? That is my locker” you stated pointing at the locker Dash was leaning on.

The fact that you talked to him gave him a smug smirk and he shifted a bit. “Tell me (y/n), how come you are still hanging out with those losers? It should have been long enough for you to realize you are way out of their league” he said, still not removed from your locker.

“I don’t expect someone with the brain capacity of a dinosaur to understand. Get off my locker Dash” you stated, your hands resting on your hips while your head tilted slightly. “Come on (y/n)” Dash said with a frown ignoring your insult “you can still come to us. Have the good life, the status, the yoghurt”

“Off. My. Locker” you demanded, your voice revealing your agitation. Dash didn’t move, “(y/n). I really want you to join our ranks. You could be the best cheerleader, you could even top Paulina in looks” he said with a quick scan around with his eyes, making sure Paulina didn’t hear it.

“Last call. Get off my locker” by now your voice was darker, your eyes were still their normal colour but a glow of red was just beneath the surface. The build-up frustration, the way you hadn’t done a lot these past month, everything was bundled up in a bucket which was about to tip over from the weight, dropping everything on this poor unfortunate soul.

“(y/n)…..” Dash said shifting his weight off the lockers but staying in front of it.

Your fingers cracked at the force running through your muscles. The next second Dash was laying on the floor unconscious with a spot on his midriff that would soon be a bruise the seize of a fist. Your eyes glowed a dangerous red an a canine smile formed on your face. “I warned you” your dark voice rumbled. A fire within screamed to get out, to be unleashed upon the school and burn it to the ground with its icy destruction. Your body shook in anticipation of the big blow that was immediately dropped as a warm hand was put on your shoulder. “Quiet down little fairy, don’t want anyone knowing” the gentle voice whispered slowly bringing you back to a deadly calm.

You nodded shortly and opened the locker, the bell rung, signalling the start of class. You sighed and grabbed your books, “careful, Danny has a ghost sense as well you know” you said looking into Luciel’s emerald orbs.

He gave a small chuckle and ruffled your hair, “somebody has to keep you in check” he smiled.

“I’m not a kid” you pouted looking up at him. He gave you a knowing smile and disappeared.

Soon after you saw Danny Phantom fly through a wall appearing in front of you and looking around. When his eyes fell on you he frowned, “have you seen a ghost? I’m sure there was one here…” he said confused. You smiled, “there was a black shadow that knocked dash out” you said pointing at the unconscious jock. Danny’s lips formed into a small smile at the sight of it but soon his serious expression returned, “Alright, do you know where it went off to?” he questioned.

“Nope, it disappeared into air… not turning intangible but like falling apart” you said while gesturing with your hands of something falling apart.

Danny landed, “that’s weird…”

“probably nothing serious. Like knocking Dash out? Honestly, he had it coming. Blocking my locker” you huffed with crossed arms. Danny arched a brow but shook his head, not bothering to ask further. “shall we go to class? ” you questioned. Danny smiled and took a quick look around before turning and walking you back to class.

When you came in Lancer glared at you since you weren’t on time but you told him in a whisper that it was your ‘monthly time’. He swallowed uncomfortably and let you sit without any further questions.

“What did you tell him? Maybe I could use the excuse as well” Danny questioned curiously. You chuckled and shook your head, “It’s something only women can use” you said looking at Danny, waiting for him to get it. He just stared at you in confusion. “Let’s just say it’s a monthly offering to Satan” you chuckled. Danny looked weirded out at first but then as it dawned to him he looked disturbed and turned his attention to the lesson. You could hear Sam snickering in front of you.

After a lesson of history it was mentor hour, which basically meant the teacher made general announcements and then invites some students for individual talks about their results and such. This equals to an early break.

“Settle down class. I have an important announcement!” the class slowly dimmed down at Lancers voice. You glanced up at him reluctantly. “Since they are finally done renovating the gym, the lessons PE will once again be given” he gave a smile. A shudder went over your body and your full attention was drawn. Of course it was odd that there hadn’t been any physical education since you came to the school, but that it came back was not good news. PE meant changing clothes, which meant that your body full of scars would be exposed, which would lead to questions. “The first lesson PE will be given coming Wednesday, after that it will be put into your new schedule. Any questions?” Lancer looked around. When nobody answered he dismissed the class on exception of a few, but you barely remembered their names. 

Danny looked over at you, “(y/n)? you okay? You seem pale…” he said waving his hand in front of your vision. The sudden movement made you flinch, the realisation dawned upon you that you had been staring into nothing. “I’m fine” you gave an uneasy chuckle.

“You sure? You seemed shocked at his announcement” Sam stated while she picked up her stuff. “I know what (y/n) is feeling. I can’t believe they are going to make us do physical useless work!” Tucker exclaimed.

You gave a small smile, “yeah, no. I am quite fit so that’s not what I fear. I…” you glanced around noticing that everyone besides your group had already left. A sigh left your lips as you took your stuff. “I… don’t want to show anyone my bare skin” you said uneasy.

“How bare?” Tucker questioned confused.

You frowned, slightly annoyed with the question but answered nevertheless, “anything that comes above the ankle and revealing more than a short sleeved shirt”. Sam confusion turned into sympathy and patted your back comforting, “don’t worry about that, if you are early no one will be there and when the lesson is finished you can help cleaning so the changing room will be as good as empty” she smiled. You returned a smile but that didn’t sooth your nerves. The chance was still there, big time, someone could walk into you changing and they would see all the scars. All the reminders of your past and the hauntings of your future.

“I’m home!” you announced while kicking off your shoes. Luciel appeared in the hallway and smiled, “No plans this evening?” he questioned curiously. You glanced up and shrugged, “they went after a ghost, didn’t feel like joining them” you said walking into the kitchen, “besides, who else will cook for you?”.

Luciel gave a warm smile and sat down at the table in the kitchen. ”I could cook for myself”.

A frown appeared on your face as you turned to him, “and risking you accidently poisoning yourself?”

He gave a smirk, “I am already dead you know”.

“Correction, half dead, not completely dead” you stated with a huff. He chuckled in response.

There was a comfortable silence as you prepared diner. Even while eating diner there wasn’t much to talk about. When you both were finished Luciel cleaned up the plates and cutlery.

“Say, did something happen?”

“Sharp as usual” you sighed defeated dropping your head on the table, “took you quite long this time”.

Luciel shrugged, “I don’t want to bother you too much, you are building up your own life after all. So what is bothering you?” he questioned without turning away from the dirty dishes.

“The school has PE” you stated simply turning sideways to see Luciel pause in his movements for a moment. Just for a moment.

“I see, are you able to change in private?” he questioned.

“No” it was an immediate answer, even if Sam gave a solution, it wasn’t really a good one. There was a silence again before Luciel turned around and stared seriously at you. “You can’t go to the toilet in private?” he said so serious that it looked like he was holding back his amusement.

Your eyes widened and slowly a smile formed on your lips. “Hadn’t thought of that”.

Luciel gave a disapproving sigh and floated over to pet your head. “You should consider all options, before letting something get you down” he smiled. You pouted looking up, “in state of shock you do weird things”.

Luciel frowned at that remark, “are you actually shocked that the school, like all schools, actually has PE?” he frowned. You smirked up at him, “yup, so shocked that the school was burned down”. Luciel looked sceptical at you and gave a tired sigh, “as long as there are no consequences for us I honestly don’t care what happens to the humans here” he stated.

“So I can burn down the school?” you questioned with disbelieve.

“If you want to move away, yes” he stated grim.

That had you pausing. That’s right. If something happens that could trace back to you and your brother then moving would be the only option. Rather than moving, it would be fleeing. What if something happens out of our control? What if the labcoats find us? What if Danny gets in danger? What if-

“Don’t overthink it. Everything will be fine” Luciel said, pulling you back into reality. He looked worried. Slowly your fingertips caressed your cheek, your eyes were wide in realisation, staring at Luciel.

“Luciel… what expression was I making?” you asked, voice cold, calculating.

“You looked pained, almost sad” he said without questioning the oddity of your question. Biting your lip in anxiousness you looked up at him.

“I don’t want to leave” your voice felt broken. The realisation felt like a blow in the stomach.

Luciel looked pained, “it’s alright, we won’t leave. We have a home now” he said gentle.

“But what if-”

“They won’t find us, if they do I will take care of them. You won’t have to worry” he said cupping your cheek. A painful lump formed in your throat and your eyes were burning. But no tears fell. “Don’t do anything stupid” the words came out as a whisper, a plead.

Luciel looked into your eyes, confidence and determination gleaming in them, “I will protect you”.

It was like the lump in your throat dropped, free fall style, to your gut. “Promise me. You will stay beside me” you said, firmer this time.

Luciel sighed and ruffled your hair, “I promise I will always stay beside you” he said with a helpless smile. A small smile tugged at your own lips, leaning into the comfort of the warmth in his hand. “Thank you. Sorry if I’m selfish” you muttered, eyes closed against the burning feeling.

“I’m glad you are, it means you trust me” he said and let you calm leaning against his hand. After a while he pulled his hand back and went to the dirty dishes. Your eyes opened and followed him.

After watching him for a bit you decided to go upstairs and go through the night ritual, even though it was early. When you came out of the shower you jumped up in surprise at an odd sound. Realizing it was just the buzzing of your phone there was a soft curse before taking the bratty device up and looking at what made him buzz.

Danny:

**And once again Amity park is ghost free…. I hope more than a few minutes though**

A chuckle left your lips as you jumped on the bed and began typing.

_It was never ghost free. You are still here you know_ _😉_

***evil ghosts free**

_How do you know they are evil though? Maybe they just want to go grocery shopping XD_

**Grocery shopping? Seriously? I already see Skulker in the meat section claiming that it isn’t fresh enough**

_Yeah, his meaning of fresh is still warm from the kill. Blood dripping and such_

**Disturbing.. but yeah that**

_I can see Ember in a music shop and offending every single artist existing_

**What about the box ghost just stealing boxes?**

_Doesn’t he already do that?_

**Yeah, but like in a human manner. Instead of scaring people shitless he will like… I don’t know, smuggle boxes out under his clothes?**

_Don’t want to see that, odd shapes on odd places_

**That’s just plain wrong…..**

_You started_

**Fair enough. Honestly, I think all ghost will simply steal everything instead of go shopping**

_Yeah. Can’t blame them though. I would steal to if it wasn’t my world and I wanted something_

**Really? It’s still stealing, and it’s bad**

Your fingers hang still above the screen. You glare at the screen while biting your lip.

_It isn’t bad if it saves your life_

**What do you mean by that?**

You cursed under your breath. “Letting emotions get the best of me….. this isn’t like me at all” you sigh to yourself. The time you and your brother had escaped you had no money and were forced to steal to stay alive. Food didn’t exactly grow on trees in the winter.

_Like when you starve and have no money?_

**Then I would find stuff in the wild**

_With no gear to do so? In the winter?_

**Awfully specific but I guess yeah, then I would steal as well…. Stealing isn’t the worst of crimes anyway, however, it is a start.**

_It isn’t a crime to save your life_

**Aren’t you a bit too defensive about it? Normally people would just agree with a meaningless statement**

Once again you paused and stared at the screen. “Did I overreact? Maybe I took it too personal…. I’m just not used to it. God why can’t it be easy! And why does it even matter what he says!” you groaned turning on your back staring at the lit screen of the phone. “Why do you bother me?” the question rolled unconsciously of your tongue and even surprised yourself.

_Sorry, take things to personal sometimes_

**‘s fine, we all have that sometimes**

It would be nice to talk face to face. Just a screen makes it difficult to read the atmosphere, or his emotions.

_What are you doing right now?_

**Right now? Just sitting on the couch watching my parents work on something**

_Want to go somewhere?_

**Go somewhere? You know it’s 10 PM right?**

_Yeah, so?_

**We have school, don’t think my parents will let me….**

_Just say we will do some late work on our imaginary project_ _😉_

**…. Fine, where do we meet?**

_The lake, not the lake in the park but the other. 10:30_

**I’ll be there**

_See you then_

A smile crept on your lips. There was an odd flutter in your stomach. “I will meet Danny alone…..” you said out loud, feeling your heartbeat speed up for a few seconds. You place a hand over your chest while looking down with a frown. “These bodily reactions are weird…..” with a shake of your head you drove away those thoughts and went over to the closet. Picking out a pair of black jeans and a royal blue hoodie. The inside was softer than usual clothes and held more warmth. “I’ll be going out!” there was no answer back. “I know you are there” you frowned. Luciel appeared with a smile, “Sharp per usual, be careful and have fun” he said before disappearing again. You rolled your eyes at the spot where he had floated before going out to the designated place.


End file.
